This invention relates to urological apparatus and more specifically to urine meters with burettes and an attached drainage bag.
Urine meters in fluid communication with drainage bags such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,607 are well known. Such meter bag combinations, however, require a separate part for connecting the bag to the urine meter (see FIG. 2 of the U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,607). In urine meters it is desirable to have more accurate measurement of small volumes of urine. The U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,607 accomplishes this by having a series of urine meter sections, each of larger volume (and less accuracy) than the preceding section. It would be desirable to have a separate chamber wholly contained inside the meter to measure these smaller volumes, but such a separate chamber cannot be formed using two vacuum-formed shells (vacuum-forming being an economical way to make such parts) if one requires the liquid level to remain the same on both sides of the meter. If a third vacuum-formed part were used to make the separate, smaller volume chamber, a second sealing opertion would be required.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a novel urine meter which can be sealed to a drainage bag without the necessity of third part between the meter and the bag; to provide a urine meter which accurately measures small volumes; to provide a urine meter with a separate chamber for measuring small volumes; and to provide such a urine meter which is reliable and economical in manufacture. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.